


Christmas Number 6

by MyWitch



Series: 25 Days of Drawing - 2016 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Little Severus gets what he really wanted for Christmas.ETA: My friend, the talented, wonderful writer, Zigadenus, has written the most beautiful story to go along with this picture. Do yourself a favor and check it out!    Little Gifts Unspoken





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigadenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Gifts Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872567) by [Zigadenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigadenus/pseuds/Zigadenus)




End file.
